Photographic services including image digitization, digital image storage and network access to digital image files and distribution of digital image files are currently provided by network photoservice providers such as the KODAK PhotoNet™ Online service available on the Internet at http://kodak.photonet.com. To use this system, the photographer checks a box on a photoprocessing envelope indicating she would like to receive this service. The photofinisher processes the film, scans the film to produce digital images, and uploads the digital images to the network photoservice provider via an FTP (file transfer protocol) site through an Internet server. The network photoservice provider receives the digital images and stores them as image files in a mass storage device such as a Sun ultra 250 mass storage hard drive connected to an internet server.
The network photoservice provider assigns the image file a roll ID number, and an OwnerKey which functions as a location indicator and password so that the photographer can access the image file over the Internet, and sends the roll ID number and OwnerKey back to the photofinisher. The photofinisher prints a receipt listing the roll ID number, and an OwnerKey and returns the receipt along with the printed photographs to the photographer.
The photographer then accesses the network photoservice provider from an Internet capable personal computer, supplying the network photoservice provider with her e-mail address, personal password, roll ID number and OwnerKey. The network photoservice provider then allows access to the stored images, from which photographer can download the images to the personal computer, authorize other people's access to the digital images by providing their e-mail addresses to the network photoservice provider, order reprints, specialty products, digitally manipulate images, and perform other functions. It will be readily appreciated that the entry of so many codes and addresses complicates the use of the services provided by the network photoservice provider. In addition there is no means for the photographer to check the processing status until the receipt with the roll ID, and an OwnerKey is received.
Additionally, a photographer may choose another digitization service such as the Kodak PictureCD™ product which provides pictures in digital form on a Compact Disc (CD). In this service, a single roll of film is processed, scanned and written to the PictureCD™. While other software is distributed on the PictureCD™, storing only the equivalent of a single roll of film on a CD doesn't begin to approach the capacity limits of this media.
There is a need for a simple method which allows a user to digitize many rolls of film over an extended period of time and have them automatically written to a single digital image storage device, such as a CD.
Furthermore, there is a need for such a system to interact with the user to eliminate pictures from the collection that were not desirable to keep. This need implies the a need for the storage of digitized pictures in a database related to a specifically identified user for a period of time, quantity of pictures, or amount of available credit that is monitored by the system.
In a traditional photofinishing operation, a customer brings an exposed undeveloped roll of film or ONE-Time-Use camera to a retail establishment for processing and printing. Typically, a single roll of film or ONE-Time-Use camera is provided for processing and printing. Even when more than one roll is provided for developing and printing they are first segregated into photoprocessing envelopes. There is no means for automatically coordinating images from one roll of film with that of another.
Another desirable feature of such a system according to the present invention is the ability to organize the digitized images into an organizational structure in part defined by non-picture data known as meta data which is associated with each individual picture.
Thus, there is a need to provide a method and system for organizing image orders and/or images for a particular customer. The present invention provides an improved method and system whereby images can be automatically and easily organized in accordance with pre-set parameters.